Emerald
by S. Crovax
Summary: Rilian iria descobrir que um coração feito de joias nem sempre é um coração nobre. .:oneshot::Rilian-centric:.


**Emerald**

_~Rilian iria descobrir que um coração feito de joias nem sempre é um coração nobre.~_

Ao cair da noite, ele acordava. E era o pior despertar que já experimentara, sempre repetido.

Abria os olhos em um espasmo súbito, como se estivesse emergindo de um mergulho prolongado e forçado. Arfava ruidosamente, buscando o ar que julgava lhe faltar aos pulmões. Imagens nebulosas e desconexas de um bosque, uma serpente gigante e uma luta lampejavam por sua mente, e tão rápido quanto vinham, desapareciam.

Olhava em volta, alarmado. Não reconhecia aquele lugar, não sabia quem eram aquelas poucas pessoas à sua volta, não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Quando buscou a espada, que sempre trazia à cintura, notou que seus braços estavam amarrados à cadeira, assim como suas pernas. Forçou os membros novamente; não cediam.

Seria vítima de algum atentado ao trono narniano? Seria aquele apenas um pesadelo?

O nobre filho de Caspian X respirou fundo, a fim de livrar-se de toda aquela agitação infrutífera. Olhou novamente ao redor da sala em que era mantido e concentrou-se nas pessoas que ali se encontravam. A primeira face que mirou, entretanto, capturou toda a sua atenção.

Era a face de uma mulher trajando um vestido escuro de rica fazenda, adornado por brilhantes resplandescentes. Porém, o fulgor que realmente entorpeceu a mente de Rilian, fazendo-o esquecer-se de seus propósitos momentaneamente, foram os olhos dela. A cor dos olhos dela.

Dois orbes faiscantes coloridos de um verde-esmeralda espetacular. Não eram gentis, nem pareciam delicados. Estavam mais para perigosos. E, embora fossem esferas de tamanho normal, Rilian sentiu que ocenos inteiros caberiam na profundidade daqueles olhos, suas águas revoltosas sobrepondo-se aos maiores mitos marítmos.

Os olhos dela não estavam sorrindo, como costuma-se descrever lindos olhos. Nem ao menos pareciam notá-lo. Pareciam, sim, transpassá-lo e ir além de sua alma, como duas lanças afiadas com ponta de esmeralda.

Quase inconsciente, Rilian perguntou-se somente qual seria a cor do coração dela.

Depois, o mundo dos dois faróis verdes fechou-se ao breu.

* * *

Após o primeiro despertar, Rilian não mais vira a Feiticeira de Olhos de Esmeralda, como decidiu chamá-la. Ele acordava sempre à mesma hora, rugia, gritava, forçava as amarras, lançava maldições aos seus captores, exigia sua liberdade. Ainda assim, ninguém acatava suas ordens, nem mesmo lhe concedia uma explicação.

A lembrança do denso tom daqueles olhos ainda queimava em sua memória, tomando conta de sua mente letárgica com a cor esmeraldina e cortante, embora agora ele já desconfiasse que tudo não passava de uma ilusão.

Derrotado, abaixava a cabeça e resignava-se ao fato de suas forças terem-se esgotado novamente. E chorava, mas apenas dentro de si.

* * *

Talvez fosse a reclusão, talvez fosse a solidão, talvez fosse o desespero aflorando, mas o Príncipe Rilian sentia-se traído.

Traído por sua família, que não mandara ninguém para procurá-lo. Traído por sua gente, que, com ou sem ordem do Rei, não tentara encontrá-lo.

E, finalmente, traído pela _sua_ Feiticeira. Sim, sua. Porque, do mesmo modo como Rilian era prisioneiro dela, a dama tinha um compromisso a seguir. Ela tinha o dever implícito de estar com Rilian e obrigá-lo a temer sua situação. A Feiticeira deveria aterrorizá-lo, fazer com que sua sanidade se evaporasse, suas forças ruíssem. Mas ela não o fez.

Ela também o abandonou. Também o traiu.

E Rilian sentia-se cada vez mais enclausurado. Desta vez, mais preso àqueles olhos e ao seu mistério tingido de verde, que emoldurava a presença - agora tão distante - de sua feiticeira.

Desorientado, o príncipe recluso afundou em traição. Sua dor sangrava da alma, e Rilian podia adivinhar-lhe a cor.

* * *

Enfim, a última vez.

A última vez em que príncipe Rilian viu sua Feiticeira foi em seu momento mais lúcido. Seus salvadores estavam lá, determinados a ajudá-lo; a incrível força da inocência de uma criança.

De consciência limpa, as peças antes esparças de seu passado começavam a fazer sentido. Mais memórias lhe surgiam ao passo que as duas crianças lhe punham à par dos acontecimentos. Agora ele se lembrava perfeitamente. E teve raiva. Muita raiva daqueles olhos verdes e sua magia destruidora.

Durante o confronto final, Rilian pôde finalmente lutar contra a feiticeira com certa igualdade. Ou ao menos assim ele pensou quando apanhou a espada e apertou-lhe o cabo. Ele acreditou que pudesse derrotar sua algoz munido de espada e fortes intenções. Estava plenamente confiante no poder de suas vontades libertadas.

Contudo, quando fitou aqueles olhos - tão frígidos, tão deformados pelo ódio -, a espada pareceu pesada demais em suas mãos, sua lâmina pareceu mole, o mundo inteiro pareceu mais pesado e lento. Sentia a mente inundada novamente pela sensação de afogamento, de profunda fadiga, que o impedia de erguer os membros e forçava sua testa de encontro ao chão.

Estava morrendo? Perdendo sangue? Talvez... Mas certamente estava desabando. Vagaroso, denso.

E foi naqueles instantes, que definiriam o ultimato de sua vida ou morte, que Rilian teve a visão elucidativa. Enxergou então algo que mais tarde omitiria dos fatos quando narrasse os acontecimentos, porém que jamais esqueceria.

Não eram os olhos. Era o coração.

A essência daquela feiticeira-serpente, _sua_ feiticeira-serpente, irradiava um brilho esverdeado. O mesmo verde-esmeralda, verde-mistério. Agora, contudo, Rilian entendia aquilo que não sabia expressar anteriormente.

O tom, antes tão arisco e ao mesmo tempo enigmático, era puro veneno liquiefeito. E o veneno escorreu do corpo caído da feiticeira-serpente quando Rilian acertou-a. Vagaroso, denso, alimentado de mentiras.

Enquanto os outros respiravam aliviados pela morte daquela bruxa, o príncipe manteve-se a olhá-la de cima. O brilho de esmeralda líquida descendendo da criatura inerte, escorrendo pela lâmina da espada, como um rio tortuoso afundando-se em si mesmo, distanciando-se da vida. Os oceanos antes tão profundos agora se declamavam no chão, vazios e perdidos. Tanto mistério, tanto enigma, apenas para camuflar pura crueldade.

Sua feiticeira tinha um coração de esmeralda transbordando veneno e, ainda assim, o príncipe não era capaz de desvencilhar-se totalmente de seu encanto. Ali, por um momento, Rilian pensou que aquele veneno não era tão diferente assim de amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai que tosco.

Essa fic é de presente pra ritah, por ser minha amiga secreta do Fórum **TwiHatersBr** 8D


End file.
